Talk
by Cheez Wizz
Summary: A few short conversationtype blurbs between JamesLily sort of depicting their transformation from being at odds with eachother to being in love... PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily—"

"James."

"What? I was just seeing what your name sounded like over and over."

"Shut up. You're a git."

"At least you're talking to me."

"That doesn't mean I like you."

"It's a start."

"No, not really. Because I'm not talking to you, I'm just telling you, again, how much I hate you."

"Well, that's how it started, but now you're actually talking to me, as in, having a conversation."

"James."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"That wounds the soul Evans. The soul."

"Potter. You're a tosser. Shut your trap or I may be forced to make your slightly squishy brain a whole lot squishier."

"Lily, that is a hurtful thing to say. You're always saying _I'm_ the mean one."

"I'm only mean to you, because you're a shameless git."

"Thank you."

"JAMES."

"What?"

"SHUT. UP."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily?"

"What Potter?"

"You're cute."

"Thanks, I know. Go away."

"Who's arrogant now?"

"I said go away. I meant it. So do it before I am forced to strangle you."

"My, my, Evans, you are a tough person to be in love with."

"James, I am so not in the mood right now."

"I can get you in the mood, baby. All I need is some scented candles."

"For Merlin's sake! You're so annoying! GO AWAY ALREADY!"

"What sort of man would I be if I left the girl I loved?"

"A git. Which you are. By the way, that's the second time you said you loved me. Stop saying it, I know it isn't true."

"Lily, you are missing the point."

"You don't have enough brain cells to make a point."

"Lily. I said the point twice already."

"But the point is a lie. Which makes it rather invalid."

"Evans. Believe it. Okay? It is at the serious risk of being a limited offer if you continue to be so thick skulled."

"Is that the sort of thing you say to the girl you love?"

"Now you're mocking me."

"Yes. And by the way, I prefer the offer expires soon, I'm not very enthusiastic about it, I must admit."

"…"

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"You don't really love me, do you? It's not just to get in my pants?"

"Of course not. I'm not that slimy."

"Oh. Okay."

"What?"

"It's just, that 'love' sort of makes the whole situation more… special."

"Oh, so now it's special? I though it was a lie?"

"Potter?

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter."

"Huh?"

"You know, you're a bit nicer this year than last."

"Pleased you noticed something good about me."

"I didn't say it was good. Just better."

"Well, that's a start."

"To what?"

"Well… you know for Merlin's sake."

"Oh puh-leez. A start to a relationship? Not a chance."

"You have many a trick up your sleeve to break a boy's heart."

"You haven't given up yet though, I noticed, unfortunately."

"Yep."

"Maybe if you continue to deflate your rather large ego, I might consider talking to you more often."

"That's good to know."

"It also might be useful to note that I think your hair doesn't look as stupid this year."

"I will keep that in mind. Less stupid hair. Check."

"Okay then."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"You've been nice lately."

"Do I get a bone? I can play dead too, wanna see?"

"Yes. It would be very nice if you were dead."

"Aw, that's my favorite trick. I'll never think of it the same because of your hurtful words."

"Deal with it. I might talk to you every now and then though, as a reward for your acceptable behavior. Maybe you'll be motivated to do even better in the future."

"Of course, I'll clean up my act. All for you My Lady Love."

"Go away."

"Damn, I ruined the moment."

"Yes, you really did."


	5. Chapter 5

"James."

"Yes dear?"

"Don't call me that. Now… I'm going to have a conversation with you."

"Cool. What about?"

"I dunno. I just figured I would because you seem to be acting better lately."

"I know I tried very hard, all for you, lovey."

"You know, this is a huge moment. I am actually initiating a conversation with you."

"Call the Queen! We'll make it a national holiday!"

"Shut up if you want me to continue this conversation."

"Apologies."

"Where should we start?"

"I think you're cute."

"I think you're a prat."

"I'll fix that eventually."

"Sure. So… how's school been lately?"

"We have all the same classes."

"Right… Good then? Well…hmm. You know, it's kinda funny. When we aren't arguing, we don't have much to talk about…"

"You're right. That doesn't really bode well for our marriage."

"Who said anything about marriage!"

"James did."

"I'm not so sure this conversation is working out too well. When people start to refer to themselves in the third person things are obviously going downhill."

"James is determined to have this conversation with you. James always gets his way."

"Goodbye James. You are truly the spectacle of patheticness"

"Goodbye! We'll continue this later!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey James."

"Good evening, my flower of perfection."

"For Merlin's sake…"

"I'll ignore that. How are you then?"

"Fine. Have you gotten over your momentary flash of insanity?"

"I dunno if James has."

"Potter. Don't-"

"I'm joking. Or should I say 'James is joking?'"

"You can be so frustrating sometimes."

"Thank you. Don't have a fit now, I was joking."

"Glad to hear it. I'm also glad to see you haven't been arse-ish lately. Congratulations."

"I try…. Can you believe we'll be graduating in seven months?"

"I know. It's so weird. We'll be out in the world. Not to mention we have N.E.W.Ts. Ick."

"O-ho. Ms. Lily Evans unenthusiastic about schoolwork, eh? What is that… a first?"

"For one who claims to love me you shouldn't be so surprised."

"Really? Is this a common occurrence then?"

"Come on. I may do well at school but that doesn't automatically mean I like to do it. In fact I really despise it. You do well but you don't like it either. Unless all these years you've just been fooling three-quarters of the school."

"Wrong. I fool the _entire_ school…. No, you do have me there. I really hate schoolwork, but I do well enough. I am Head Boy after all."

"True. I know first hand. Unfortunately…"

"Lily. That hurts."

"Who can't take a joke now, eh?"

"Well if you hadn't sounded so mean when you said it then maybe I would have known."

"Maybe if you weren't Jim the Dim you would have known."

"If you weren't Lily-Godzilly then I wouldn't have to decipher if you were joking or being cruel as usual."

"Watch it, James! You're about to lose all your privileges!"

"Why do you get to revoke my privileges like I'm some child?"

"Well, James, it's pretty simple, if you act like a four-year-old, you're gonna get treated like one."

"But you are not my mum! It's not your right to say what I can and cannot do, Evans."

"When we talk about whether you're allowed to eat too many sweets, yeah, that's not my problem. But when we talk about if you're allowed to come near ME, then I'd say I have the over-riding opinion!"

"I have tried really hard to be nice to you, Lily. But if you keep treating me like a bad pet that you need to scold and then act like you're Merlin come again, with all the power over me to control every thing I say that may displease you, then I would rather not even try!"

"Fine then. I'd like it more that way anyhow!"


	7. Chapter 7

"James?"

"…"

"Ja-ames…"

"What?"

"Well aren't you the huffy duffy?"

"You were mean to me."

"Oh boo-hoo, do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?"

"That's not funny, Lily. You hurt my feelings."

"Oh for goodness sake, I didn't even know your feelings _could_ get hurt. Come on… I didn't mean anything by it. Can we just put it behind us?"

"Oh, who's clingy and emotional now, eh?"

"Oh shut it Potter. I'm only saying this because I'm a nice gal."

"So is it common for 'nice gals' to smile at guys they supposedly hate while apologizing to them?"

"Don't give yourself too much credit, prat."

"Ha! I know you didn't mean that, cuz you were smiling again!"

"No I wasn't…"

"Stop trying to hide it Lily Evans… you loooove me."

"You are such a twat… I made you brownies."

"…"

"My way of apologizing I guess."

"Merlin I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Lily?"

"What James"

"I love you."

"Thanks."

"Well…?"

"Well, what?"

"Now you say: 'I love you too, Jamesy,'"

"What makes you think I'd say that?"

"Because you do. It's so obvious."

"To morons like you."

"Love you too, Lily"

"Well, let's put it this way… I don't hate you."

"I knew it."

"Knew what? That I didn't hate you? Well done spotting that one."

"No, I knew you loved me. I knew. Now all that has to happen is for you to realize it."

"You are such a git."

"You'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey James."

"Hey Love."

I was thinking… some friends and I were gonna go…"

"Are you gonna finish that sentence?"

"Yes, I was getting there you prat. Anyway… we were thinking of going to London one evening…"

"How were you planning on getting there, Ms. Head Girl?"

"Oh don't even smirk at me like that. You know how to do all of this, I'm sure you've done it plenty of times. And that's just the thing… it's obviously not allowed, and you're the King of Breaking Rules—"

"Lily, I'm wounded that you'd think that."

"Joke all you like, but everyone knows it's true. Anyway, I kinda need your help, you know…"

"Somebody inform the media, Lily Evans is asking for my help! And not only that, but help breaking rules!"

"Oh shush. So will you, yah know… help me?"

"First answer two questions: where are you planning on going once in London, and what am I getting out of this?"

"Oh my god. Fine. We were planning on going to a club that I go to on break, and the second question… I dunno, how about… nothing."

"No can do princess. Now that I know you're going somewhere _fun_ I can't just let you go alone… I think me and a few of my mates might need to accompany you on this excursion…"

"Oh Merlin. You must be kidding me."

"Nope, that's the deal."

"Okay fine, just don't get in the way."

"Oh I won't. I'll help you get there, get back, and besides that you'll barely notice me and my chums."

"I certainly hope so…"


End file.
